


Coming Clean

by Su_Whisterfield



Series: Squaring the Circle [8]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Jean, Kurt and dishwashing. Simple as that.Kurt is a thousand flavours of sweet, none of them are vanilla.Will Logan find her boring? Will he expect her to like the things Kurt likes? To do things his energetic, curious, flexible young partner does?
Relationships: Jean Grey & Kurt Wagner, Logan/Kurt Wagner
Series: Squaring the Circle [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544149
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laughing_Screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Screaming/gifts).



It’s not always easy, she thinks, she wants to be open, progressive, flexible but sometimes the green eyed monster rises in her.

Kurt, oblivious, is doing the washing up. There’s several days worth in the sink. He tuts inwardly, what’s so hard about clearing up as you go along? In the caravan, there was no room for slobbish behaviour. Plus, the Rom were careful about such things, different bowls for washing pots to hands, different towels for the upper and lower body. Such habits are hard to break.  
He’s wearing black leggings and a faded, much washed, grey Xavier’s School sweatshirt, three sizes too big. Clearly Logan’s, not his, it falls off his shoulder. He’s still too thin, Jean thinks. Keeping weight on is difficult for Kurt, ‘porting uses so much energy. The black leggings cling to his shapely legs, strong muscled calves and thighs, but his hip bones are just that little too prominent.

He shifts his centre of balance and she feels the warm ache in his lower back. His fur is still slightly damp from the shower. Freshly fucked. The memories of Logan‘s strong, thick, fingers inside him.  
She shivers. The idea of fingers touching her like that doesn’t appeal or turn her on at all. Isn’t it, well, dirty? 

Fingers stroking, in the slick of semen and lube from their recent sex. Reaching up, feeling, gently, carefully, touching, touching and the electric shock through him when they find his prostate, the surge of pleasure so primal, so alien to Kurt’s usually gentle passions. His body’s autonomic response, beyond his control, freeing him from any guilt, any responsibility, his spine arching, his cock surging into a warm, willing, waiting mouth.  
And the come down, the weightless floating. Logan moves over him and enters him again, slower and smoother than the first time, sinking his hard cock deep into the relaxed heat of this soft body, rolling his hips, making some primal connection. Not for procreation. Not to breed the next generation. But because he wants to. Because they both want to. Because sharing this intimacy makes them both stronger, closer, whole.

She bows her head.  
Kurt is a thousand flavours of sweet, none of them are vanilla.  
But that’s what she likes. What she’s always liked with Scott, the safety, the comfort, the knowing what will happen next. That Tab A goes in Slot B. It’s not a performance, not the art form Kurt elevates it to. Not sexual gymnastics. Just making love.  
That’s not wrong is it? Not wrong of her to enjoy vanilla, simple, safe sex?

Scott isn’t the only man she’s ever been with but there haven’t been many and it’s all been just, well, straight sex. Nothing kinky.  
And now, now she’s starting something with the Bad Boy. The Rebel. The Dangerous One Your Mother Wouldn’t Approve Of.  
Will Logan find her boring? Will he expect her to like the things Kurt likes? To do things his energetic, curious, flexible young partner does?  
She doesn’t mind giving a blow job, she knows from her rapport how much Scott enjoys it. But Kurt? Kurt happily puts his finger... or his tail...up... She can’t compete with that! She doesn’t want to think about. It’s dirty. Nasty. Nice girls don’t.  
She’s knows she’s confused. And projecting that confusion, and anger, on the one person who doesn’t deserve it.

He flips the plates as he puts them on the drainer. Elegantly juggling them into place. Why do it the straightforward way when you can toss them up and catch them. Like. So. Ta-dah!

**A penny for them?** He speaks through the rapport they share.  
**It’s nothing. Just...**  
**It’s okay, Jean.** He’s really sensitive to others feelings, it’s one of the things she loves about him.  
**It’s just...**  
**Is it hard, when we make love up here? Is it too close, too near to home?** She’s supposed to be the mind reader. And, of course, to Kurt it’s making love, not fucking. He wipes his hands on the dishcloth and comes over, embraces her. No hesitation.  
**I...**  
**It’s okay, we’ll keep it at my place.**  
**But this is Logan’s place too, if he wants...**  
**Everyone has limits, Jean. It’s okay to be uncomfortable, it’s fine to say something, it’s good to negotiate. I can’t see Emma being welcome, flouncing through here on the way to Scott’s room?**  
Her face must be a picture because he laughs. She hugs him close, warm, sweet, strong, she buries her head against him,.  
**But please, please, Kurt, _you_ are always welcome here. The habitat is colder and emptier without you. Please don’t think I don’t want you here. It’s just the...**  
He looks into her eyes. **Just the sex? It’s okay, I understand. I will make Logan understand ** Somehow. She doesn’t miss the ‘somehow’ tagged onto the end of his thoughts.  
**Please don’t leave us.**  
**I won’t.**  
**If I’ve only got Rachel for back-up, I’ll go insane!**  
He laughs out loud.  
“Drying duty, Ms Grey. I’m running out of space.”  
“Aye, aye, Captain!”

The kitchen is clean in no time, when there’s two of them working together.


	2. Somehow: A negotiation

Oh, Jean, good job I love you.  
Negotiating with Logan is _so_ not fun.  
There are toddlers with more self control. There are residents in The White House with more self control. Just joking.  
“So, Jeannie don’t want us doin’ this no more?” He waves his meaty paw over us, I’m using him as a pillow, as usual. 

I have a quick check in with her, just so we’re on the same page.  
**Jean? You’re okay with me sharing his bed? It’s just when it gets... serious, you’d rather we didn’t?**  
**Cuddling is fine, sweetie. Cuddling is positively encouraged, I love the warm waves I get when you’re together. It’s just...**  
**Gotcha.**  
**How’s it going?**  
**...**  
**Kurt?**  
**I’m going to need a drink after this. A stiff drink. Several stiff drinks. G and T. Light on the T.**  
**Oh dear...**

“No, she’s fine with this. Fine with me being here. It’s just the sex.”  
“Humph.”  
“I _am_ a visitor in her home.”  
“Thought it was supposed to be my home too?”  
“It is, _schatz_ but you don’t see Scott bringing Emma here do you?”  
“She’s a...” Yes, dear, yes, she is. “She’s not family. You’re family. You’re ours.”  
Oh, Logan. I turn my head away for a moment. Rest on his hairy chest. Oh. His big hand runs down my back. I so want to be... I didn’t know I wanted... until now.  
”An‘ I don’t like havin’ to plan. I’m a spontaneous kinda guy.”  
Composure, Kurt, quickly, he’s more astute than you think. I move and rest my chin on my folded hands. “I can ‘port us to the transit room and from there, we can go straight down to my habitat.”  
“Humph. Wot if someone else is down in the hub when we ‘port through? Get a bit of shock.”  
“You’ve got nothing to hide, they’ve seen us both in the showers.” Okay, it’s a bit different, if we’re _in flagrante delicto_ but it’s not a likely scenario. He’s still not looking convinced. Time to bring out the big guns.  
“You know the new new gym I had fitted?” My habitat has very high ceilings, fitting full gear wasn’t possible, but rings and ropes and, ahem, a sling were easy additions. I have his attention, I bring down the pitch of my voice slightly. “It’s all lowers. To whatever height you like.”  
His pupils dilate slightly. Dirty old man.  
“Does it now.” He runs his hand down my back. Mmm. Oh, Jean, you don’t ask for anything easy, do you?  
“Any height.”  
“Including that hammock?”  
“The sling?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Especially the sling.”  
“Hm.”  
Bingo. Oh, Kurt, you’re earned that G and T.

Maybe we _can_ make this work, Jean. No promises. But we both love a challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not always easy, being g/r/e/e/n nice and there is nothing wrong with vanilla, damn it.  
> For Laughing_Screaming, for all the good feedback.


End file.
